A dispersion plate is known from the international patent application WO-96/22460, in which a spray nozzle is disclosed which is composed of a number of layers, which layers have been obtained by electroforming, the passage causing a turbulence by being positioned such that the direction of the fluid stream of a fluid which flows from the inlet to the outlet is changed at least once, as is described in more detail on page 6, lines 10-17 of the application. This change in the flow direction results in turbulence of the fluid stream. Preferably the longitudinal axis of the passage is at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the inlet and outlet. A dispersion plate of this type improves the atomization of the fluid for the purpose of spraying it in the form of a mist (i.e. dispersion into small droplets). However, the structure of a dispersion plate of this type is relatively complex as a result of the multilayer construction and the directional differences of the longitudinal axes of the passage on the one hand and the inlet and the outlet on the other hand. In addition, a multilayer construction has the drawback that the layers are produced in stages during the production of the dispersion plate, in which case the positioning of the various layers relative to one another is critical, making the production process laborious and costly in order to minimize deviations in the positioning of the layers. Furthermore, there is a general demand for a dispersion plate which sprays a mist in a reproducible spraying direction and which sprays the mist in a conical manner suitable for its applications.